thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Swarm (Comics)
The Swarm was a symbiotic vampire, that wanted to make Jackie Estacado its new host and take over the Darkness from him. Biography Early Life Sometime in 1700s, the Swarm was turned into a vampire and then managed to make himself symbiotic. By hiding in human hosts, the Swarm fed on human beings, until the Magdalena's find out about him and begin hunting the vampire for the next three hundred years. He then patiently waits for a day, when a host stronger than mortal man would emerge. Searching for Jackie As he hid in Mt. Stayne Mental Health Hospital in New York City, he sensed the presence of Jackie and the Darkness, somewhere in the city. Although he doesn't know his name yet, he's adamant in taking him as a host and claiming the Darkness for himself. The Swarm then grabs a knife used to cut cake and proceed to mindlessly killing anyone he sees. Guards try to apprehend him, but the Swarm easily cuts them down. The Swarm realises, that once he makes his move, Magdalena will sense him and come for him, so he must act quickly. The vampire first goes to a restaurant called Enrico's, located in Little Italy. As Enrico closes the restaurant, he notices a man standing outside and tells him, that they're closed. The Swarm ignores his comments and proceeds to attack him, wanting to know where is Jackie. Unfortunately, Enrico can't give him the location of Jackie and the Swarm proceeds to kill him and feed on him. Soon after, the vampire senses Jackie's presence and leaves the restaurant in search of him. Finding Jackie The vampire then follows Jackie to Rick's Southside strip club. Vampirella notices him in the crowd and tries to act like a stripper and looks the Swarm into his eyes, making love to his ego. With the Swarm distracted, Vampirella kicks him in the face. The Swarm quickly counter attacks and overpowers Vampirella. He then lifts her up and throws her at Jackie. The vampire then recognises Jackie. Jackie asks him as to what he wants with him. The Swarm answers, that he's soul. He then leaves his host body, in the form of a swarm of black flies and tries to possess Jackie. Sensing an invader, the Darklings quickly jump to action and attack the vampire. They manage to drive away the Swarm back into his host body. The Darklings then attack the Swarm's body, destroying it in seconds and killing the vampire for good. Personality The Swarm was a complete psychopath. He disregarded human life, seeing them no more than food source for him. Powers & Abilities Powers * Symbiosis: The Swarm could possess other beings, using them as his hosts. While possessed, the Swarm would have complete control over his host body and could use it as he saw fit. ** Immortality: As long as the Swarm finds a suitable body, the vampire is effectively immortal. * Enhanced Strength: The Swarm could amplify its host strength. He was able to overpower the entire personnel of the mental hospital and could overpower and throw Vampirella onto Jackie. Weaknesses * Host Dependency: The Swarm dependent on hosts in order to functionally operate in the world. The vampire could be killed if the host body was destroyed, while he still was inside of it. Gallery Vampii2.jpg|The Swarm in the mental hospital. Vampii3.jpg|The Swarm, grabbing a knife and attacking the hospital's personnel. Vampii4.jpg|The Swarm tasting flesh. Vampii12.jpg|The Swarm attacking Enrico. Vampii22.jpg|The Swarm feeding on Enrico. Vampii29.jpg|The Swarm overpowering Vampirella. Vampii32.jpg|The Swarm trying to possess Jackie and the Darklings countering him. Vampii33.jpg|Jackie finishing off the Swarm. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Comic Deceased